


(You Think) You Have It All

by Synnerxx



Series: Kinktober 2k17 [3]
Category: Slipknot (Band), Stone Sour
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Clothed Sex, Community: seasonofkink, Dom/sub, Dominance, Fingerfucking, M/M, Rough Sex, Roughness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 01:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12288537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Corey pays Jim a midnight visit.





	(You Think) You Have It All

**Author's Note:**

> for the seasonofkink bingo prompt/kinktober prompt: dominance.  
> finally not a crack ship. how 'bout that?

Corey waits on the bed, listening to the shower run in the bathroom. He’s busy picturing Jim in the shower, skin slick with water, naked. He waits patiently for Jim, sitting still on Jim’s bed, legs crossed.

The shower shuts off and Corey shifts a bit with anticipation. It’s been awhile since they’ve played together and Corey knows that Jim isn’t expecting him tonight. That will make this encounter even more fun for him.

He watches the door swing open a few minutes later, Jim stepping out in a cloud of steam. There’s a towel around his waist and he’s rubbing another towel over his face and hair. He hasn’t noticed Corey yet and Corey doesn’t draw attention to himself. 

Jim goes over to his bag that’s sitting on the little table in the corner of the room and digs out a pair of boxers to sleep in. He turns around to toss his towel on the end of the bed and finally notices Corey, jumping a bit. “What are you doing here?”

Corey smirks. “I wanna play with you.”

Jim rolls his eyes, unwrapping the towel from around his waist, tossing it on the bed with the other one. He puts his boxers on and shakes his head. “I don’t want to tonight, Corey. I’m tired. I wanna go to bed.”

“That’s funny. I don’t remember asking.” Corey smirks more and gets up from the bed, stepping up to Jim. 

The height difference is comical. Jim looks down at Corey. “Go away and let me sleep, Corey. I’m not in the mood. I’m fucking tired.”

Corey doesn’t answer with words. He reaches up and pulls none-too-gently on Jim’s beard, tugging him into a deep kiss that he immediately takes control of. Jim resists for a moment before he gives in, surrendering to Corey with a soft noise. 

Corey makes a sound of triumph and breaks the kiss, pushing Jim down onto the bed, crawling over him as he pulls Jim’s boxers down and off, throwing them over the side of them. He ghosts his fingers over Jim’s cock as it lays thick and hard against his belly. He smirks as Jim’s hands fist in the sheets underneath him. “Yeah, you like that, don’t you? But we’re not here for your pleasure. We’re here for mine. I’m going to do what I want. I’m going to use you for my pleasure.”

Jim pants, staring up at Corey as Corey’s hands slide over his skin, caressing and stroking. “Oh, really?”

“Yeah. You’re gonna be my sex toy pretty much. I know how much you like being used.” Corey laughs wickedly.

Jim can’t help the bolt of lust that runs through him at Corey’s words. His cock twitches against his belly, leaving a smear of precome against his skin. 

Corey roughly shoves Jim’s thighs apart, settling in between them, fishing the lube out from his pocket. He uncaps it and slicks his fingers, reaching down and teasing them against Jim’s entrance just to make him moan. 

Jim shudders and twists his fists in the sheets more, rocking his hips down against Corey’s fingers, wanting more. Corey shoves three fingers into Jim, not giving him time to adjust as he starts to work him open for his cock, ruthlessly curling them over Jim’s sweet spot. 

Jim can only writhe under Corey and take the harsh treatment, loving it. He loves when Corey gets rough and dominating. He loves when Corey uses him for his own pleasure. He doesn’t look too hard at that, but he doesn’t deny that he likes it either. Corey is always willing to oblige his needs for him. 

Corey pulls his fingers out of Jim after another couple of moments, quickly undoing his jeans and shoving them down far enough to free his cock before slicking it up with the rest of the lube on his hand. He moans at his own touch, hips rocking up into his fist, before looking down at Jim, eyes dark with lust and wickedness. “Is this what you want, hmm? You want me to fuck you?”

Jim stares at Corey, trembling a tiny bit, body held tensely, cock pulsing and throbbing against his belly. “Come on, fuck me!”

Corey tsks. “So demanding. This isn’t about you. It’s about me.”

Corey pushes Jim’s legs up and back, one hand reaching down to curl around the base of his own cock. He guides it to Jim’s entrance and pushes himself inside with one rough thrust of his hips. He doesn’t give Jim a moment to adjust to the stretch and burn of his cock inside of him, instead setting up a punishingly hard and fast pace, slamming into Jim over and over again. The sound of skin slapping against skin is loud, mixing with their breathing in the otherwise quiet room. 

Jim lets out a harsh cry, arching into Corey, hips moving with the pace Corey sets. He starts stroking his own cock with the same rhythm, the pleasure burning through him as he moans and whines brokenly as Corey fucks him. 

Corey digs his fingers into Jim’s thighs, pressing his nails there, so they’ll leave a mark for Jim to find later. He growls, working himself in and out of Jim, staring down at Jim’s face twisted in the pained pleasure. He keeps up the pace as long as he can, but he’d been waiting for a while with Jim in the shower and had worked himself up with his own thoughts, so it doesn’t last as long as he wanted. He fucks into Jim once, twice, three more times before burying himself as he deep as he possibly can, coming hard inside of him with a shout of pleasure.

Jim follows him over the edge seconds later with another couple of strokes, his release slicking their skin as he comes hard between them with a desperate cry. He shudders as he sinks down into the bed, panting softly. 

Corey lets Jim put his legs down, laying against him for a moment before he pulls out of Jim with a hiss. He reaches over and grabs some tissues, cleaning himself up. He hands some to Jim and then fixes his clothing, sliding from the bed.

“See you in the morning.” He flicks a half-assed wave at Jim before leaving the room.

Jim grunts in response and cleans himself up, briefly contemplating getting up to get his underwear, but decides against it, working himself under the covers, finally able to go to sleep.


End file.
